


While You Sleep

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Kinks, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut and Fluff, Somnophilia, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert has always wanted to wake a partner up with sex. Chrissie was never into the idea but Aaron is. So after getting consent he puts a plan into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Sleep

Robert was scared to tell him; not scared exactly more...nervous. He'd talked to Chrissie about it once and it hadn't gone down well so he'd locked it away; kept it in mind for those nights when he was alone with his imagination and his right hand. Things were different now though; he was with Aaron and they were happy, he could trust him. But he was still nervous when Aaron started asking him about his kinks.  
"Come on tell me."  
Aaron took his hand and kissed his neck,  
"I won't laugh."  
Robert scoffed and tried to focus on more than Aaron's lips on his skin,  
"Come on."  
He pulled away and looked at him;  
"It's not weird is it? You don't want me to dress up like an animal or anything?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"No. Aaron. I don't."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"So what is it?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"I want to wake you up...by making you come."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"You want me to...okay? So...like how? Blowjob?"  
Robert swallowed and shook his head,  
"Not...no."  
Aaron frowned then realised,  
"Oh you wanna...when I'm asleep?"  
Robert shifted uncomfortably,  
"It's nothing. Forget it."  
He moved to climb off the bed and Aaron stopped him,  
"I like it."  
Robert looked at him unsure,  
"You...do?"  
Aaron pushed his hands up Roberts arms,  
"Yeah...I mean...it's about trusting you right? That's what you like?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron bit his lip for a moment,  
"You wanna fuck me...when I'm asleep...doing anything to me and I won't stop you."  
Robert swallowed again,  
"You'd let me do that?"  
Aaron cupped the back of Roberts head and smiled at him,  
"Kind of a turn on actually...should've talked about it earlier."  
Robert smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"The idea that you're so desperate for me...so hard that you need to fuck and you don't even care if I'm awake? God it's making me hard thinking about it."  
Robert pushed Aaron down onto the bed and kissed him as he worked his shirt off,  
"Shut up and take your clothes off."  
Aaron grinned as he did; excited to explore more of Roberts kinks.

It was six weeks before Robert actually kept his word. He'd asked Aaron over and over if he was sure he was up for it until Aaron threatened to tattoo his consent onto Roberts forehead if he asked him again. The room was dark when he woke up; he looked over at the time and rolled over to face Aaron who was fast asleep on his front, one arm under his head and the other stretched under Roberts pillow. He looked over Aaron's body; naked thanks to the heat of the nights and completely relaxed. He pushed his hand through the man’s hair gently and; finding no reaction, sat up and trailed his fingers down Aaron's back. Again finding no reaction he moved and pulled the blanket down to expose Aaron's bare arse. He moved over and knelt between Aaron's legs. He pushed his hands up his thighs and kneaded the firm cheeks of his arse. Aaron moaned slightly and moved his head. Robert paused until Aaron was fully asleep again then moved his hands and spread Aaron's cheeks to expose his tight hole. Robert glanced up at Aaron and swallowed before leaning down and licking a stripe over the crinkled skin before looking up again. He smiled as he saw Aaron still asleep and returned to licking and sucking at his hole. Aaron shifted slightly and moved his leg; sensing there wasn't much time before he woke up, Robert climbed from the bed and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He stroked his already hard cock a few times then returned to his position between Aaron's legs. He moved the man’s legs slightly and checked he was still asleep before pouring the lube onto his fingers. Spreading his cheeks again he pushed a finger against his hole; gasping slightly at the ease at which his finger pushed in. In Aaron's relaxed state it didn't take long to open him and before long Robert was pushing his cock into him with a hand on each side of his body. He sank in easily; pulling a huff from Aaron that made him freeze. Aaron shifted slightly and murmured before falling back to sleep and Robert let out a breath before moving slightly; pulling his cock almost free before sinking back in. He closed his eyes and smiled at the sensation. He pulled free again and lay down next to Aaron; pulling him to his side,  
"Hmm...?"  
He waited and Aaron moved onto his side; his back against Roberts front as he fell back into slumber. Robert smiled and pushed his leg up so he could then manoeuvre his cock back inside him. He bit his lip hard to keep from moaning as he started to move again. He put a hand on Aaron's hip as he rocked into him; pushing his face into his pillow and biting down. Aaron pushed back onto him and moaned slightly before turning his head and grabbing Roberts hand to pull his arm tighter around him. Robert smirked as he thrust into him; wanting to laugh at the fact Aaron still wasn't awake. He moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Aaron's cock; stroking him to hardness. Aaron groaned and moved his head as he blinked his eyes open,  
"R-Rob?"  
Robert pushed his face into Aaron's neck,  
"It's me...it's just me."  
Aaron groaned and pushed back onto his cock; his hands gripping the sheets tightly,  
"Oh god..."  
Robert grunted as he thrust into him,  
"Harder."  
Robert grinned as he grabbed Aaron's hips and fucked into him. Aaron gripped his cock and stroked himself in time with Roberts thrusts,  
"Ah fuck...don't stop...don't stop."  
Robert groaned as he pounded into him; his toes curling as he tried to keep from coming,  
"Aaron hurry the fuck up."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Gimme a chance I just woke up."  
He stroked himself quickly; putting his free arm behind himself to tangle in Roberts hair as the man sucked bruises onto his neck,  
"Ah...oh...god."  
He clenched hard around Robert and moaned. Robert slammed into him and stilled as he shot his load with Aaron following moments later; painting the sheets with his orgasm. Robert pushed his face into Aaron's neck and kissed him.  
"Holy shit."  
He smiled and pulled out gently; Aaron rolled onto his back and pulled Robert down to kiss him. Robert cupped his face and pressed their heads together,  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"That was amazing."  
Robert nodded and smiled before kissing him again.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. His cock twitched every time the memory of waking up with Robert inside him floated into his mind. He was practically rock hard by the time he saw Robert; pulling him into the nearest bathroom if they were out and pushing him onto the sofa the second they got home to try and relief some of the tension. He wanted it again; wanted to wake up knowing that Robert had done anything he wanted to him. It was becoming a hunger; one that Robert was more than happy to fulfil. He was disappointed every time he woke up and Robert was asleep; arms wrapped around him and face pressed into his back. Aaron took to pushing back and rocking his hips against Robert's morning wood until he woke up and got the memo to hurry up and fuck him. It was several weeks before it happened again.

Aaron was dreaming. A surreal dream he wouldn't be able to explain fully when he was suddenly overcome with pleasure; the face of the person he was talking to morphed into Robert who was suddenly on his knees with Aaron's cock in his mouth. Aaron moaned at the sensation and tried to move only to be stuck under a weight. He shook his head and tried to wake up. The feel of fingers down his chest are what pulled him from his dream; blinking his eyes open he could do nothing but groan at the realisation that Robert was riding him. He slammed his hands down onto the man's waist and thrust up into him as waves of pleasure moved over him,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert was moaning and Aaron's cock twitched at the notion that he'd been riding him for a while. He gripped Robert's rock hard cock and stroked it as he arched his back to push further into him.  
"You're amazing."  
Robert dug his fingers into Aaron's chest and threw his head back,  
"Fuck...Aaron..."  
Aaron groaned as he felt the heat pool in his stomach. He let go of Robert's cock and grabbed his wrist,  
"R-Rob..."  
Robert nodded and started stroking himself as he rode Aaron in earnest before lurching forward and kissing the man as he came over his fist onto his stomach. Aaron held his hips and thrust into him; kissing him deeply as he stilled and came himself. They collapsed together; breathing heavily and chuckling. Robert lifted his head and pushed his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"Good morning."  
Aaron grinned and kissed him again,  
"Best morning."  
Robert chuckled again and pressed his face into Aaron's neck,  
"I love you."  
Aaron smiled and rolled them over to make the most of their time together now he was fully awake.


End file.
